Mottomo Utsukushī Hana (Bunga Terindah)
by GasukaRinKeira25
Summary: Cinta yang tersirat, kasih sayang yang tak terungkap. Di bawah semilir angin sepoi-sepoi... Bunga ini, hanya untukmu sebagai tanda akan rasa cinta... Yang tak akan pudar, aptation by: Nana Anayi - For You. Dedication for: Challenge #FanFanfiction & Kak Nana.


_Semilir angin sepoi bertiup._

 _Mengalirkan aliran-aliran cinta yang mendalam._

 _Bagai harum bunga yang semerbak indah._

 _Kasihmu yang tulus, pengorbananmu yang indah._

 _Akan selalu ada di hati._

 _Bagai butiran bunga yang menebar indah._

 _Bersama sejuknya angin sepoi-sepoi._

* * *

 **Disclaimer:Naruto belongs to Masashi : Romance, Family, & Poetry.**

 **Setting: Canon & AR. **

**Rate:T.**

 **Author: Gasuka Rin Keira.**

 **Sumarry: Cinta yang tersirat, kasih sayang yang tak terungkap. Di bawah semilir angin sepoi-sepoi... Bunga ini, hanya untukmu sebagai tanda akan rasa cinta... Yang tak akan pudar,**

 **selamanya.**

 **Adaptation by: Nana Anayi - For You.**

 **Dedication for: Challenge #FanFanfiction & Kak Nana.  
**

* * *

Seorang gadis berambut anggur tampak berdiri di atas sebuah gundukan makan berwarna cokelat. Mata peraknya tampak menatap dengan sendu ke arah batu nisan itu, batu yang bertuliskan nama orang yang teramat sangat mencintainya... Orang yang teramat sangat dicintai olehnya.

Ini sudah genap delapan bulan dirinya tidak mengunjungi makam sepupunya itu, kehamilan anak keduanya membuat sang suami melarangnya untuk berpergian. Termasuk mengunjungi makam sepupu kesayangannya, orang yang sangat disayanginya.

Angin sepoi-sepoi bertiup pelan menerbangkan helaian rambut indahnya. Mata pucatnya yang indah itu tampak berkaca-kaca saat menatap makam itu. Makam yang mengukirkan nama kakak sepupunya, orang yang teramat sangat menyayanginya hingga rela mengorbankan nyawanya untuk melindungi dirinya.

Dialah, Hyuga Neji. Sosok kakak dan malaikat bagi gadis manis itu, Hyuga Hinata.

 **Sudah bertahun lebih kau tinggalkanku.**

 **Sudah bertahun jua ku merindukanmu.**

 **Senandung angin yang bertiup merdu.**

 **Menandakan rasa sendu, akan kerinduan terdalamku.**

"Ohayou, Neji-niisan. Apa kau merindukanku, hm?" tanya gadis itu dengan lembut dihadapan makam sang Hyuga prodigy. Meski ia tahu, sangat mustahil pertanyaannya akan dijawab mengingat orang yang ia tanyai, telah tiada.

Namun, tanpa gadis itu sadari. Sesosok bayangan putih transparan tampak berdiri tersenyum di belakangnya dengan senyuman yang sirat akan perlindungan dan kasih sayang, hanya untuk gadis itu seorang.

 _'Hinata-sama, aku juga merindukanmu. Aku sangat bersyukur kau masih datang kemari dan mengingatku.'_

 **Dunia kita berbeda.**

 **Kita bagai bayangan dan raga.**

 **Namun, aku akan tetap disini.**

 **Bersama dengan tiupan angin.**

 **Untuk menjagamu, selalu.**

 **Dengan sayap-sayap kasihku.**

 **Meski aku, tak dapat kau lihat dan dekap.**

Semilir angin sepoi semakin bertiup pelan, menerbangkan daun-daun kering di sekitar serta helai rambut biru dari gadis muda itu. Sesosok pemuda tak terlihat itu, tampak membuka lebar tangan putihnya. Sosok itu terlihat seperti seorang malaikat yang ingin melindungi dan mendekap gadis itu.

 **Meski aku tak terlihat oleh matamu.**

 **Meski aku hanyalah bayangan ranum.**

 **Namun, hatiku yang sendu ini.**

 **Hanya ingin melindungi ragamu.**

 **Mendekap ragamu, melindungi jiwa kasihmu.**

"Neji-nii, sekarang aku sedang mengandung anakku untuk kedua kalinya. Kata Sakura-chan, anak ini adalah anak perempuan sepertiku. Neji-nii... Andaikan kau ada disini, aku pasti sangat bahagia," ujar Hinata lirih sambil menitihkan air mata.

 _'Hinata-sama, maafkan aku. Maafkan aku yang tak bisa menjagamu saat ini.'_

 **Menjagamu.**

 **Mendekapmu.**

 **Adalah satu hal yang ku ingini.**

 **Namun.**

 **Raga ini.**

 **Jiwa ini.**

 **Berbeda.**

Air mata bening itu tampak mengalir membasahi pipi Hinata. Pandangan mata peraknya menatap lirih ke arah makam sang kakak sepupu.

"Neji-niisan, ini semua salahku. Karena aku kau menjadi seperti ini,"

 _'Hinata-sama, ini bukan salahmu,' ujar sosok itu sambil berusaha mendekati Hinata._

"Neji-nii, bagaimana kabarmu disana?"

 _'Aku baik-baik saja, Hinata-sama.'_

"Neji-nii, pasti Naruto-kun sering mengunjungimu kemari. Bunga-bunga ini terlihat rapi dan indah, sama seperti saat aku mengunjungimu dulu."

 _'Ya, Naruto memang sering mengunjungiku kemari. Kau sangat beruntung memilikinya, Hinata-sama.'_

 **Pusaran itu terlihat indah.**

 **Menyegarkan mata, menyegarkan jiwa.**

 **Jiwa pasti kan bahagia.**

 **Tenang karena kasih slalu menjaga.**

"Neji-nii, aku membawakan bunga matahari untukmu. Aku harap, kau menyukainya."

 _'Hinata-sama, terima kasih banyak. Kau memang gadis yang baik,' ujar sosok itu sambil tersenyum tipis._

Gadis berambut ungu itu-pun, segera menjongkokkan tubuhnya hendak meletakkan bunga matahari itu ke makam sang sepupu.

 _'Hinata-sama, jangan dipaksakan.'_

 **Bunga matahari ini.**

 **Akan ku letakkan ke pusaran indahmu.**

 **Lelah di tubuh ini.**

 **Sakit di raga ini.**

 **Tak akan menghalangiku, untuk memberikan bunga terindah ini.**

 **Untukmu.**

"Himawari-chan, ayo semangat! Kita berikan bunga ini pada paman," ujar Hinata sembari mengelus perutnya yang buncit karena kehamilannya.

 _'Ternyata namanya Himawari, benar-benar nama yang indah.'_

Setelah lama berjongkok dan menahan sakit, akhirnya bunga itu sudah tersema indah di samping batu nisan sang mendiang.

 _'Hinata-sama, anda sungguh baik hati,' ujar Neji sambil tersenyum tipis._

 **Kebaikan hatimu.**

 **Kelembutan jiwamu.**

 **Membuat jiwaku tenang dan bahagia.**

 **Meski, raga kita tak akan bersama lagi.**

"Hinata-chan!"

"Kaachan!"

Mendengar ada yang memanggil namanya, gadis berambut anggur itu-pun menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum saat melihat suami beserta sang putra menghampirinya kemari.

"Kaachan!" ujar anak berambut kuning tersebut sambil memeluk sang ibu erat-erat.

"Hinata-chan, kenapa kau harus kesini dalam keadaan seperti ini. Kau tahu, aku dan Boruto sangat mengkhawatirkanmu," ujar Naruto dengan penuh kekhawatiran.

"Humm... Gomene, Naruto-kun."

"Yasudah, jangan dipikirkan. Ayo kita pulang!" seru Naruto sembari merangkul bahu Hinata dan menggandeng tangan Boruto.

Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum lembut menanggapi suaminya yang sangat overprotektif itu.

Sementara itu, sesosok bayangan putih di belakang tampak tersenyum haru menatap keluarga yang bahagia itu.

 _'Hinata-sama, Naruto~'_

 **Melihatmu bahagia.**

 **Melihatmu tersenyum di hadapanku.**

 **Membuat ku merasa.**

 **Aku tak sia-sia melindungimu saat itu.**

Merasakan ada sosok lain dibelakangnya, Naruto-pun refleks menoleh ke belakang untuk mengetahui siapa sosok yang dirasakannya tersebut. Setelahnya, mata biru Naruto tampak terbelalak saat melihat sesosok bayangan yang sangat mirip dengan salah seorang sahabatnya, sahabat yang telah melindunginya.

Sosok itu adalah Hyuga Neji.

'Neji,' gumam Naruto dalam saat menatap sosok yang sangat dirindukannya itu.

"Naruto, lindungilah Hinata-sama untukku," ucap sosok hyuga itu dengan pelan kepada Naruto sebelum sosoknya perlahan menghilang.

Naruto yang mendengar ucapan terakhir dari sosok Neji tersebut, hanya bisa tersenyum haru sambil menitihkan air matanya.

 **Terakhir sebelum kau pergi.**

 **Kau mengirimkan permintaan terakhirmu.**

 **Untuk menjaga dan melindungi orang yang kita sayangi.**

 **Aku akan melaksanakannya, agar jiwamu selalu tentram di langit sana.**

'Neji, aku berjanji akan selalu menjaganya untukmu,' ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum dan mengacungkan jempolnya dan mengarahkannya ke Neji sebelum arwah sang Hyuga prodigy itu menghilang.

 _'Naruto, terima kasih...'_

Sosok Neji-pun perlahan menghilang disertai senyuman yang terpatri di wajahnya, senyuman yang bermakna perlindungan dan kebahagiaan.

 **Angin senja bertiup sepoi-sepoi.**

 **Sosok indah menampak di antara rumput-rumput.**

 **Memberikan sebuah senyum nan menyejukkan hati.**

 **Bagai senyum seorang malaikat.**

 **Nyiur daun berguguran.**

 **Mengantarkan kelopak bunga nan bersayap.**

 **Bagiku, kau adalah sebuah perlindungan.**

 **Sesosok malaikat tanpa sayap.**

 **-TAMAT-**

* * *

A/N:

Finally ! . Fanfic buat challenge #FanFanfiction sudah selesai haha.

Sekali lagi, ini pertama kalinya aku nulis FanFanfiction dan thank you so much buat Kak Nana Anayi yang sudah mengizinkan aku buat mengadaptasikan Fanficnya sebagai FanFanfiction. Sekali lagi, terima kasih banyak buat Kak Nana. Fanfic ini juga aku berikan puisi agar dapat menumbuhkan feel bagi pembacanya dan aku bener-bener minta maaf kalau andaikan puisi disini lebih mendominasi daripada ceritanya (I'm just addicted to write some poetry today, lol).

Aku juga minta maaf kalau andaikan Fanfic ini mempunyai kesamaan cerita yang ketara banget.

Thank you for reading this story, hope you enjoy the plot and the poetry haha ^^.

Don't forget to review, guys! :D.

 _Regards,_

 _Gasuka Rin Keira._


End file.
